


Blood On My Hands

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mister Smith knows he must confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood On My Hands

The red blood flows over my hand and I _see!_ I _know!_   There is death ahead, death more inviolable than the one we leave behind. There is no escape now. The clock is ticking.

I have so few friends. And what I must soon confess will savage even that small vestige of love. I’ll be cast out. And I deserve to be. I should have found another way! But she left me no avenue of escape.

He won’t understand. Why should he? I don’t understand. I’ll move forward, propelled by a voice that even I don’t believe in. Alone again.


End file.
